


Animal Crossings

by Miss__Sarcastic



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Sarcastic/pseuds/Miss__Sarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this when I first started playing "Animal Crossings". I got a bit obsessed so I decided to write something about it. It ended up being about Ayame and Wufei. This takes place when they move into together and nothing seems to be going right. Ayame isn't sleeping and is barely eating and Wufei is at work constantly. Duo intervenes and wake Wufei up to the truth. Rated M for sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Crossings

Gundam Wing:  
Animal Crossings  
One Shot  
Disclaimer: This is what happens when I play the new Animal Crossings game for two weeks straight. I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own my character.   
Wufei didn’t know when it started. Maybe after they moved in together, but it seemed like the two saw less and less of each other every day. Right after Ayame moved into Wufei’s place she was sent on a mission and Wufei was promoted to head of security, along with Heero. No longer did he have to review reports before sending them to Lady Une. He and Heero just assigned various preventer agents to special events and meetings. The two also had to attend meeting themselves, they had to decide what technology and weapons would be allowed in each Preventer building and missions.  
So on the day when Ayame came back from her mission she didn’t see Wufei. The one person she wanted to see the most. That night Duo, Quatre and Trowa took her out to dinner, to welcome her back, but it wasn’t the same. She forced a smile and laugh when the time called for it, but her thoughts were all Wufei.   
One week they went without speaking. That’s how long she was gone and every day her heart sank when Ayame didn’t hear his voice. Every day her thoughts for the Chinese warrior grew stronger. But disappointment replaced relief and no amount of cheering up would replace that.  
“Yo, Ayame,” Duo called waving a hand in front of her blank stare. “Did you hear me?”  
Blinking and shaking her head Ayame replied, “I’m sorry, what did you say Duo?”  
Duo rolled his eyes, “I was just talking about this new game I bought. It’s called Animal Crossings.”  
Duo went into further detail about the game. He talked about how your avatar is the mayor of a city you get to name. How, in the game, all of the characters are animals. He went on and on until Ayame decided she better buy the game so Duo would stop talking about it. She already had the system; Quatre gave it to her for Christmas last year.   
Three Weeks Later  
Ayame was forced into a vacation after her last mission. She cleaned the town house, went grocery shopping and caught up with everyone. Wufei came home late every night, so she ate dinner by herself. Every other night, one of the three would come over to see if she’s gone insane from boredom. Duo noticed her Nintendo sitting on the kitchen counter.   
“How far are you in the game?” He asked looking at her case.  
“Pretty far, I’ve already finished three city projects and upgraded my house.” Ayame replied as if it was nothing, but Duo had a different reaction.   
He spat his drink out, “are you serious? I’m not even that far yet! How long do you play that thing a day?”  
Ayame thought for a moment, “I take a three hour break every two hours. But usually until Chang gets home.”  
“Jesus Christ, Ayame.” Duo gasped, “That’s too much. What does Wufei think—?”  
“He doesn’t.” Ayame snapped coldly. She regretted her response when Duo’s face turned solemn. She sighed and ran a hand through her dark brown hair, “when he comes home he’s exhausted. Barely says anything to me and goes to bed.”  
“I’m sorry Ayame.” Duo whispered. She wanted to say it wasn’t his problem, not anymore, at least. But that was too harsh and she couldn’t help that he loved Hilde enough to leave her. Besides she had Wufei…she hoped.  
“It’s fine. He’s in a lot of meetings throughout the day, so it can’t be helped.” Ayame shrugged.  
“You deserve more Ayame and I thought Wufei could give you that.” Duo was stern, almost defensive, which was unusually for the usual joke master.   
“It is just a hard transition for him. I can give him more time.” Ayame’s meek smile almost made him want to hold her. But he didn’t act on that impulse. Instead he decided on a different approach.

The next day at the Japanese Preventer’s HQ, Duo went to Wufei’s new office. Where, he had been hiding out for his lunch break, mainly to avoid Heero. Unlike the Winged pilot, he needed to eat something that wasn’t a protein bar or shake. He knocked on the door and waited for the Shenlong pilot to respond. He wanted to start this whole confab out on good terms. Wufei gave him the okay to enter and he closed the door as quickly as he came in.  
Wufei peeked up to see that it was Duo bothering him, “what is it Maxwell, I’m busy.” Wufei asked with a monotone voice.  
“Just thought I’d stop by and see if you were alive. We haven’t seen much of you or Heero lately.” Duo replied plopping down in a seat.   
“That’s because I—we’re busy.” Wufei replied not looking up since Duo walked in.  
“And I’m not?” Duo questioned and received a glare from Wufei, “listen I didn’t come here to fight.”  
Wufei sighed, “Then why did you come here, Maxwell?”  
“To talk to you about Ayame,” Wufei’s head snapped up at the sound of her name. When Wufei didn’t press, Duo continued, “I went and saw her yesterday. It turns out she hasn’t seen much of you either. Yea I know, you’re busy, I get it. But man, you need to talk her. Acknowledge her. Spend some time with her before you go to bed.”  
“She hasn’t said anything to me.” Wufei offered and then wondered if Ayame would bother complaining to him at all. Was she afraid to anger him after a long day of work or worse?  
“She hasn’t been sleeping Wufei, not since her last mission.” Duo said interrupting Wufei’s thought, “And the last time she didn’t sleep was—”  
“After the mission involving children,” Wufei finished Duo’s sentence and then thought back to that grueling unfortunate event. No one really slept well after that one, but Ayame took it the hardest. Was it because she was a woman and just wanted to protect those kids out of instinct? Wufei didn’t bother to ask her why she risked her life for them, because it didn’t matter. They didn’t make it.  
“This last mission was another hard one Fei. And she’s not bouncing back from it. When she came back Ayame was tired, pale and almost gone. Mentally gone. She was looking for you, man, but you weren’t there. You were—”  
“Busy.” Wufei’s eyes sunk in guilt. Even more so when thinking on the last three weeks; Ayame looked gaunt, exhausted and lost. He should have noticed that she wasn’t sleeping. If the dark bags underneath her eyes wasn’t a dead giveaway. Then the fact that she was up before him, with breakfast cooked, should have been an indicator. She loved to sleep, Ayame was like a 24/7 hibernating bear when she slept. Nothing could wake her and it was terrifying when she woken up.   
“It’s also my fault that she hasn’t been sleeping. I told her about this new game and now she’s addicted to it.” Duo confessed, “I’d do something about it, Wufei, but it isn’t my place. Not anymore. She’s your responsibility Wufei, get her better. Or I will get Quatre involved.”  
Choking back the fear of Quatre getting involved, Wufei stood and ran out the door with keys in hand. Smiling to himself, Duo spun in his chair. “Mission accomplished.”  
Wufei knew he broke several driving laws on the way home, but he didn’t care. Charging through the door he saw Ayame at the end of the entrance hall with a cup full of tea in one hand and the paper in the other. The confused bewildered look on her face almost made the Chinese pilot laugh. But that would have to wait.   
“You’re home early, did something happen?” Ayame asked as Wufei approached her without taking his shoes off. Before she could pester him, Wufei engulfed her in a hug. Now she was really confused.  
“I’m sorry Himeno. I didn’t mean to leave you alone; I didn’t mean to ignore you. I am so, so sorry.” Wufei repeated those soft words until Ayame dropped her cup and returned his embrace.   
“What are you talking about Chang?” She was playing dumb, but Wufei knew better. He cupped her face in his palms, smoothing over her hair; he noticed that the dark circles around her eyes have gotten worse. With thin lips he embraced her completely and cradled her head in one hand. The other slowly trailed down her body; upon reaching her hips he hugged them to his. Wufei’s grip was so tight, she could hardly breathe.  
“Chang…I can’t…” She muttered, feeling his hold loosen Ayame stepped away and glanced up at her love. His eyes were lighter. She could almost tell where the pupil was. The glazed loving appeal in his eyes had her heart melting into a heap of hope. Standing on her tip-toes, Ayame melded her lips into his.   
Wufei had all but forgotten what this felt like. The sensation of feeling Ayame on him was almost too powerful to explain. He was still cupping her face when he deepened the kiss. He turned them around to pin Ayame against the wall. He laid kisses on her forehead, nose and each cheek before meeting her lips once more.   
“Tell me about the mission.” Wufei’s voice was barely a whisper, but Ayame could hear every word like he was shouting.   
They went to the bedroom and while Wufei changed into his night wear Ayame sat under the covers. Her knees drawn up to her chest, as she collected her thoughts. Wufei doesn’t receive the reports anymore, she doesn’t know who does. But this mission was a nightmare. The acid threatened her throat as she thought about the horror.   
When Wufei reemerged from the bathroom he saw Ayame sitting there. Curled up and small. He joined her in the bed, scooted to the middle and wrapped an arm around Ayame—bringing her in close. She began with the details of the mission, how her and three others were sent to Europe. Wufei already knew that Europe had a dangerously high rate in illegal sex trafficking, so hearing this, his heart rate automatically sped up. Everything seemed normal, everything was peaceful. But at night, at night was different. That was when the horror started.   
Ayame and the three others were staking out this orphanage that was rumored to be neglecting the children. When they visited during the day everyone acted normal—happy. When they snuck in that night what they found wasn’t normal or happy. It was the exact opposite.  
Children were strapped into their beds or chairs. Some violently rocked side to side, others were wailing. Already Ayame’s heart was breaking and as she told Wufei this the tears started. She continued though, with the worse thing they found. In some of the rooms, the rooms that were locked during their day visit, there were activities taking place. Activities that almost sent Ayame into an explosive fit of rage. If it weren’t for the children, however, she would have killed everyone.   
There were men, old men, having sex with some of the minor girls. The oldest, Ayame believed, was probably 15. Hearing this Wufei was disgusted and amazed. Disgusted because people were doing this to children and amazed that Ayame let the wrong walk out alive.   
“I almost didn’t.” Ayame said, “if killing them didn’t cause an internationally event I would have. But…all I could do, all I was thinking about…were those kids. Every single one of them looked so lost and deformed by the neglect—I would have added my behavior to that.”  
“You did the right thing Himeno.” Wufei reassured her as he rubbed her shoulder and kissed her hair.  
“I don’t feel like I did, these kids have no one now. No one to feed them or give them clothes. And the girls that—“Ayame couldn’t finish her sentence without choking on a sob. Normally, Wufei wouldn’t let her get away with crying, but this was needed. He wrapped them up in their blankets and cradled her in his arms. Whispering that everything would be alright, that this—her sorrowful anger—was completely justified.   
When her crying ceased Wufei called to her, but she didn’t reply. Thinking that she fell asleep, Wufei went to leave the bed, but the quickening grip on his shirt informed him that she was still wide awake. Glancing down, Wufei’s dork orbs softly bore into Ayame’s.  
“I just need to make a phone call Ayame.” Wufei whispered, “I’ll be right back.”   
Ayame released him. He slithered out of bed and disappeared into the kitchen. She could only hear his muffled voice and maybe every other word. Eventually, Wufei returned. As soon as he was underneath the covers Ayame hugged her body to his. Wufei wouldn’t like all this cuddling, but Ayame felt vulnerable after opening up to him. He needed to make sure that she knew that he loved her. He squeezed her and lifted her head up to his. Their lips morphed together in a deep, passionate kiss. Turning Ayame on her back, his hand traced up her leg and under her shirt.   
Feeling his hand on her back, tracing the latch of her bra Ayame moaned into the kiss. Pushing harder into his lips, she opened her legs for him to lie comfortably in between them. In rapid heat, and kissing off and on, the two lost their clothing and were back to embracing each other. Wufei cupped and squeezed one of her breasts while he thumbed smoothed over the nipple, making it hard. He left her mouth and went to suckle the harden nub. Ayame tangled her hands in his hair, pulled at his roots gently and whimpered as Wufei stimulated her. Feeling a smirk on her skin, Ayame knew what he was planning and her body was not ready.   
A hand gracefully swooped in between their bodies, until a finger was teasing her opening. It traced upwards until he found what he was looking for. He knew when he did because Ayame hissed, tensed and arched her back all at once. Slowly he began his torment on her clit, her legs closing tight around him as she called out his name. After going for a long without this, she wasn’t going to last much longer. Wufei broke away from her breast and leaned down to nibble on her ear. His touch on her bundle of nerves didn’t stop as he positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance. With tiny thrust Wufei slowly made his way in, the both of them moaning along the way.   
Ayame’s walls clenched around his length as his thrusts quickened. Wufei cursed out loud, he didn’t remember Ayame being so tight. His hand was long gone from her heat and was now fisting the pillow just above her head. Their foreheads touched, their breathing heavy as they moved in sync with each other.  
“Wufei…” Ayame whimpered feeling the fire starting to build.   
“Come for me Himeno…” Wufei’s voice was raspy as he quickened his pace. Wufei forcefully turned her head so he could attack the sensitive part on her neck, switching his torment from sucking and biting the area just below her ear and the ear lobe itself. Her walls clenched even tighter as she writhed underneath him. Wufei pushed deeper as he rode out her orgasm, Ayame wrapped her arms around his neck, his face burying itself in the crook of her neck. With a few more deep thrust Wufei loudly moaned as his seeds filled her.   
He was about to pull out, but Ayame stopped him. Not completely understanding, he stayed where he was, but flipped them over so Ayame was lying on top of him. Her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat slowly calming down, she gingerly tickled his flesh with her nails. Looking up at him, she warmly smiled. She towered over him, lightly kissing him as she released his cock from within her.   
Collapsing to his side, Ayame sighed and turned on her side. Letting Wufei skim through her hair as she finally drifted off to sleep. Watching her slip away was like watching a child go to sleep after its cried. It was sweet and it only made Wufei smile to see that they connected in a way that he didn’t think possible. They weren’t just war comrades or agent members, they were a couple—lovers. And for the first time in months, since they started dating, he felt like that.  
Turning on his side, Wufei gathered her in his arms and kissed her cheek. Whispering in her he admitted the one thing he had been dying to say for the last couple of months, “I love you Himeno.”  
The end.  
Author’s Note: Dear god this took me awhile. I don’t know about you guys, but I seriously want to cuddle in my blanket right now, I’m cold. For some odd reason…anyway review please! They’re always welcomed!!

**Author's Note:**

> I crave reviews, so please. Hold. Nothing. Back. Thank you for reading!


End file.
